One Day this Lady Meet this Fellow
by Kinreimi-4eva
Summary: This is my Sutani my oc for my friend and kiba, it likes like it could be fun.
1. Prelude

Another day has come to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Today an important meeting is called amongs the rank of the people in the village. The Hokage is one of them. "I am here to talk to all of you Chunin and Jonin of the village," the 3rd Hokage bellows. The many people stand at attention, watching the hokage like a dog watching a raw sausage. "Men and women of Konaha I have to tell you that we are going to be having three very special girls coming to the village tomorrow, from the Village Hidden in the Sand. They all are very bright and advanced. We would like them to be welcomed, and by we I mean the Kazakage and I, your Hokage. These girls are running into problems with Drake, the leader of Death, and some of his followers. We have deciced to allow them to come to our village, do to such great ties with our allies, the wind nation. Now, does anyone have any questions?" he continues. Multiple hands shot up with quires about the girls. "Yes Kakashi," the Hokage picks the closest person.

"Do these girls have a sensei lined up already, or are you going to personally assign them one?" Kakashi asks with an unbewildered look on his half masked face.

"Neither actually, their sensei from the Sand Village is coming too, anymore questions."

"I have one," a voice calls from somewhere in the middle. It is Guy.

"Go ahead."

"What rank are they?"

"Chunin, one of the few groups that passed last year, and they're very talented if I do say so myself."

"May I ask," mentions Anko.

"Yes."

"What's their names?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot, their sensei is Asuki Hatumi, you may have heard of him, Kasinta Mankua, I know that last name somehow, but, oh well, Esukana Nyua, and Sutani Naa, anymore questions," he says as he looks around, "alright in a few days I will be asking some of you to come back to meet them, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, I will be asking you to come. Thank you all for coming." All the villagers that are cramped inside the office of the Hokage leave in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 1

The next day comes so fast for the three girls, Kasinta Mankua, a tall girl. Long soft blond hair with pink and blue streaks in it. Peircing green eyes that shimmers with such confidence, even though she is terribly paranoid and had such a horrible life. The next girl's life isn't much better. Her name is Esukana Nyua. Her medium brown hair hung shoulder length. Her light blue eyes look abstract against her dark hair. She seems like she is the most mature in the group. The there is Sutani, the most messed up of all. She has the most beautiful long, red hair. Her eyes are just as green as Kasinta's. Kasinta and Sutani look similar, their faces, their eyes, but you can always tell the difference, not because their hair or clothes, but in their eyes. Sutani's eyes show none of that obvious confidence that Kasinta's do, all you can see is sorrow.

Today is the day that they have been waiting for, both in excitement and in fear. They are to move to a new town, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The only thing that made them okay with this meandering transportation is that they are going to be together, all of them, including their sensei, Asuki Hatumi. He is a very tall man. Very thin and some say very attractive. His hair is long in the back and spiky on the top, so shiny and brown. All of them are extremely loaded and ready to leave, but when they get to their new home Sutani is very quiet. Her friends thought she would be most excited of them all since her life was the worse of all in the last place. She isn't acting right. Very sad and lonely, she mopes around all the time. This bright, sweet, enthusiastic girl is now always sleeping, not wanting to do the missions that she once loved.

The first full day the four of them are there, Sutani doesn't even get out of bed at all. She sits there, awake, thinking to herself. "Was this a big mistake, I have a horrible feeling about being her, should I have said something." These thoughts just keep filling her head. She wants to be glad, to be joyful, but she just finds it too futile. She wants to go back, her brother and sister probably miss her. She knows she misses them. Sutani doesn't want to upset her teammates, her best friends, her sisters. She wants them to be happy, even if she is desolate and alone. The agonizing, hunger pains can't even persuade her to move.

The lack of carbohydrates makes her energy so low she can't even keep her eyes open long enough to look through the pictures that she cherishes. The ones of her whole family together. The one when she was two, being held by her mom, with her dad, brother, and three sisters. Just thinking about her past brought images, and those images, sadly brought her tears. The tears simply roll down her round cheeks and off into her ears. She builds up enough energy to glance at her album. Her face was always so happy, with her whole family, then her mother, brother, and sister. Then just her brother and sister. She doesn't have a pictures from the years she was six to eight. She looks at the pictures from when she's nine and doesn't remember that happening. Each photograph her face got older and it also got gloomier and gloomier.

Sutani can remember the feelings she felt when these pictures where taken. Most of them have hatred, but all of them have sorrow. She finally gets to the ones from the last year. Her face slowly grows a smile as she recalls those happy memories shared with Kasinta and Esukana. Them cleaning up after a food fight, or just them watching movies upside down. She is still unsure about being in this new place, but the idea that she got to move in with her best friends makes it all the better. The sun is fading fast, and so is Sutani's awareness. She soon falls asleep still weary of the day to come.

"Tani, get up, Tani," calls a voice that Sutani didn't recognize at first. She partly opens her eyes, but can't see the image of a person in the room with her. All of the sudden Sutani's blanket is pulled off her, exposing her long body in a pair of boy shorts and a retro tee.

"What was that for?" Sutani questions while starting to sit up.

"I'm trying to get you out of bed." She finally notices it is her teammate, Kasinta.

"Kasi, I don't want to get up."  
"Well, I want you to, and so does Esu, and Asuki."

"Why should I get up?"

"It's a nice day, birds are singin', sun's shinin', just because we had to leave our last home doesn't mean we can't enjoy this one."

"I still don't want to."

"Well, if you don't get up now, I will personally drag you out in what you're wearing now," Kasinta argues while towering over Sutani.

"Fine, I'll go out and walk around with you two, but then I get to sleep the rest of the day."

"Fine, unless one of us can get you to laugh."

"Wait, what?"

"If Esu or I get you to laugh, chuckle, or giggle the tiniest bit, you can't go to sleep until we let you."

"Fine." Kasinta goes off and leaves Sutani to get dressed. Sutani doesn't want to go out, but she promised her friends. Just then she hears a terrible scream and a bang. Sutani runs out as fast as she can. She is so scared. Did Drake follow them, she is so very confused. "What is goin' on?" Sutani screams.

"I'm so sorry, I saw a spider on the pan that I picked up to clean," Esukana confesses.

"Oh my god, you scared the shit out of me," Kasinta joins.

"I thought 'he' followed us here," Sutani cries.

"Me too," Kasinta replies.

"I'm so sorry guys, I just really hate spiders that much."

"We understand," Sutani agrees.

"We should get going, we want to enjoy as much of this day as we possibly can," Kasinta squeals in sheer contentment.

"Yea, enjoy," Sutani comments in a very fake, happy tone.

"Cheer up, it's nice here and 'he' doesn't even know anything," Esukana insists

"I guess you guys are right, thanks."

"Just remember, it can't be that bad," Kasinta went on.

"Yea." The girls get dressed and head to explore the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	3. Chapter 2

The day is so much better than any of the girls thought it would be. "Aren't you glad you came with us Tani?" Esukana asks in a very polite manner.

"Not really, I would much rather be at home watching a movie, or something," Sutani disagrees.

"What is wrong with you?" Kasinta asks with only anger showing in her voice.

"Kasi, what are you talking about?" Sutani snaps back.

"Tani, you're different, you're never happy, you always sleep, why is that," Kasinta yells at her top volume.

"Kasi, this isn't something we should be discussing outside in the open," Esukana hints.

"You're right, Tani, come here."

"What do you want?" Sutani slumps toward Kasinta.

"Tickle, Tickle, Tickle," Kasinta calls as she pokes at Sutani's ribs. She couldn't help, but start to laugh. "Got yea, now you can't go to bed 'til we tell you."

"Damn." The three girls hurry off toward home.

While at home the conversation got a lot more serious. "Now answer me, why are you acting so different?" yells Kasinta finding it hard to calm down. "I mean when we were packing right before we left you were laughin', having a good time, what changed?"

"I don't know."

"You were acting like this could be the best thing for us, was that it, was it all just some big act?"

"No it wasn't."

"Then what was it, Sutani, was it the truth, or a big fat lie, it seems like it was a lie to me."

"I would never lie to you two, I love you guys."

"You call this love, you make the people you 'love,' the ones that love you, so worried like this, it is just so unspeakable."

"I wasn't trying to make you guys worried."

"Well you did, tell me, why are you actin' this way?"

"I don't know," Sutani whimpers with fear.

"Answer me," she screams again.

"Kasinta Mankua settle down, you're scaring poor Tani," Esukana says with worry in her eyes.

"I will not calm down, I want to know what's goin' on, we're the only family we got, we have to stick together, I'm just worried about you," Kasinta pours out her feelings and then the tears soon after them.

"Kasi, settle your ass," Sutani argues back, "I'll tell you, I never wanted to leave, that place was my life, even if it was horrible, Drake is trouble yes, but I didn't want to run because of him."

"Why didn't you tell us," Esukana cries.

"I didn't want you guys to rethink things because of me."

"You should have told someone," Kasinta mentions still crying.

"And how would that have helped?"

"We could have stayed," Esukana commented.

"That's what I'm talking about, I didn't want you two, or should I say three to be upset."

"All I want to know is why, why did you want to stay there," Kasinta mentions while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I grew up there, my family is there, my sister is buried there, I hate that I just had to pack my things and leave," Sutani bellows as the day continues on.

"We understand, we had to pick up and leave our lives too, but we couldn't stay there, we had to leave, Drake is everything up there," Esukana says with all of her heart.

"I don't understand, I had to do this before, and look at me, I'm happy here," Kasinta mentions.

"You didn't like it when you first arrived at the Village Hidden in the Sand," Esukana argues.

"Alright, fine, I didn't like it at first, but I grew to like it."

"Yea, like a year later," Esukana snaps back with a giggle.

"Shut up."

"Fine girls, tomorrow's a new," the door opens abruptly, making the girls jump. It's Asuki, their sensei. He wonders in, stumbling along the way. He is drunk, like he is nearly everyday they didn't have a mission. They watch as their oblivious sensei meanders his way back toward the bedrooms. "That was weird, as I was saying, tomorrow's a new day and I will try to be good," Sutani continues.

"Wait a second, did Asuki just go into my room," Kasinta asks while looking toward the back of the house. "I'll be right back." Kasinta leaves the girls to go check on what their bumbling sensei was up to.

Meanwhile, "Tani, do you mean it, are you really going to be your normal, cheerful, flamboyant self again," Esukana asks.

"Yea, that's the least you guys deserve, you're like the only family I have left," Sutani explains.

"We are your family, we have been, and we will be through thick and thin, what's taking Kasi so long to see what's going on?" Both girls walk into the hall to see Kasinta standing outside her bedroom with the door cracked open. "Kasi, what," Esukana starts to ask then is interrupted.

"Shh, look on my bed," Kasinta whispers. The two newcomers look into the bright pink room to see a half naked Asuki fast asleep on Kasinta's bedding.

Esukana grabs them both by their ears and drags them away. Then she walks back takes one more glance and closes the door. "Ouch, what was that for?" Kasinta mumbles while her ear is still aching.

"We must not look at out sensei in that way, no matter how smokin' his body is," Esukana Answers.

"Yea you're right, but yum, am I right," Sutani comments.

"I would defiantly fuck that," Kasinta adds.

"Really, I think that is a bit of an inappropriate thought to be thinking about your sensei, your teacher," a voice came from the hall.

"Yea, I guess so, but he is hot and I, wait," Kasinta stops and turns to see who just said that.

"What are you Kasi," Asuki mentions, "I want to know."

"Oh no you don't."

"So you want to 'fuck' me, do you?"

"Well excuse me, I wouldn't think those thoughts if you wouldn't be parading around in those bright orange underwear of yours." The other girls start to laugh.

"Would you rather I be fat and walk around in these things."

"I would rather you not listen to our conversations, plus if you were to be fat in those, you would 'burst out,' it looks like they are too tight as it is." The girls can't get a hold of themselves. Their laughter soon bring them tears. "Now I would like you to get your clothes out of my room and get some pants on."

"Fine," Asuki walks off to the rooms again.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day comes by fast for Sutani and the girls. Her eyes open to see a light shining in her eyes. She screams. "Shh," Kasinta holds her hand over Sutani's mouth.

"1,2,3."

"Happy Birthday," both girls scream.

"Wait, it's the first."

"No, we just came and screamed happy birthday when it's not your birthday," Kasinta mentions sarcastically.

"You have before," Esukana recalls.

"No, I said 'go you it's your birthday,' not 'it's your birthday," Kasinta explains.

"Whatever, you still said 'it's your birthday."

"Hey girls, it is my birthday and I would love to be able to get up and get dressed, Kasi can you walk Fluffiee, she needs to piddle."

"Alrighty, come on Fluffiee," Kasinta calls to the fuzzy golden ball in the corner of the room.

Sutani gets dress and walks out into the kitchen, to see an again half naked Asuki flipping pancakes. "Good morning Tani, happy birthday."

"Thanks sir, um, do you remember last nights conversation you had with Kasi."

"Um, sorry kid, I can't really remember anything from last night, I remember drinking 8th shot of sake and then waking up here."

"Wow, okay, well, um can you put your pants on, for me, it is my birthday?"

"Oh, ha, I didn't even notice I wasn't wearing any," Asuki laughs as he looks down. He walks off leaving a stack of unattended chocolate chip pancakes. Just as Sutani grabs a plate, Esukana, and Kasinta walks in.

"Hey guys, Asuki was in his undies again."

"I thought I told him not to do that anymore," Kasinta says in anger.

"He said he forgot last night."

"You mean he forgot about Kasi saying she 'would defiantly fuck that," Esukana adds. Sutani starts to giggle.

"That is not funny," Kasinta snaps back.

"That's not what I'm laughing at," Sutani chuckles out. Esukana turns to look into the same direction Sutani is looking. Then she starts to crack up laughing.

"What is wrong with you two," Kasinta spat out as she starts to turn, "not again."

"Kasi, you want to 'fuck' me," Asuki says with a bewildered look on his face.

"I didn't say that just now, Esu did."

"What do you mean, just now."

"I mean Esu just said it."

"Don't bring me into this," Esukana starts, still laughing.

"So are you saying that you said it before Esu did."

"I may have, I did say I would like you not to listen to our conversations."

"I also, would like not to have to listen to your conversations, if you girls were more so well behaved, and if you didn't talk about me, I wouldn't have to."

"You don't have to," Sutani jumps in as the conversation starts to get more serious.

"Yea, just but out," Kasinta continues.

"Ha, Ha, butt," Esukana says while not grasping the seriousness of the conversation.

"We are thirteen year old girls, this is how we talk, you have to respect that," Kasinta cries out.

"I know you're all thirteen now, and I have to respect you, but I'm your teacher and you have to respect me too."

"We do respect you, what do you hate that people find you attractive," Esukana finally adds something productive to the group.

"We need to make some rules, but it will have to wait until after our meeting with the Hokage, can you three handle yourself until then," Asuki announces.

"Yes, sir," they all say in unison.

The day continues on. All four of them were in a caravan across the city on their way to meet the Hokage. They are greeted on arrival by three of the top Jonin from the village, Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma. Plus another person, a boy, Konohamaru. "Welcome all, I am glad that you could come here today," the Hokage starts to speak.

"Hi girls, I am here to say, I will be the next Hokage," the boy shouts out.

"Konohamaru, go back to school, Iruka is most likely worried sick," Asuma mentions while puffing away on his sixth daily cigarette.

"Yes, sir." Konohamaru walks off, out of the room.

"Now, that he is gone we can get down to business, ladies and Asuki, I invited you here to discuss the events of you coming here, but first I would like you all to meet some of our most respected Jonin, Kakashi Hatake, leader of group seven, he has this year's number one genin on his squad, Guy Might, he has last year's number one genin, and Asuma, my son, he has the brightest genin on his team, and that boy from earlier is my grandson, Konohamaru, he's in the village's academy."

"It is very nice to finally meet you all, girls, can you please introduce yourselves?" Asuki asks.

"Hello, my name is Kasinta Mankua."

"My name is Esukana Nyua."

"Hi, I'm Sutani Naa," Sutani says in her usual happy tone.

"Hello girls, I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"Hi, I'm Guy Might."

"He's obsessed with youth," Kakashi pulls out.

"That was uncalled for."

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi."

"Guys can you please leave, we need to discuss this, thank you for coming." Asuma walks out in front of them, then Kakashi starts to leave, just then Guy gets the idea to go at the same time. He starts to shove Kakashi out of the way. "Guy, please, let Kakashi through first."

"Yes sir." then they walk out in a nice orderly fashion.

"Now, let's get down to business, you will only be in the fire nation, we don't want any chance of Drake finding out where you are."

"Yes, sir," Asuki agrees.

"You have your first mission tomorrow, it is only an E rank, so it should be easy for you."

"Of course," Kasinta comments.

"You will be clipping a local mischievous cat's, named Tora, nails."

"That's it," Sutani stupidly yells out.

"Young lady, I would like to tell you this, that task is not as easy as you think, just remember, tomorrow morning I will have Tora here for you, come ready."

"Yes sir," they all say in unison.

They leave and start on their way home. " I can't believe we are getting stuck with a little genin type mission," Kasinta starts up.

"Yea, I know, this sucks," Sutani adds.

"Girls, the Hokage just wants us to keep a low profile."

"Yea, we know, but we are so much stronger than that," Esukana continues. Sutani is staring off into the distance.

"Hey Tani, what are you looking at?" Kasinta asks in utter confusion. She doesn't respond.

"Tani, are you okay," Kasinta says while standing in front of her.

"Move Kasi, I can't see." Sutani shoves her out of the way. Sutani is starring at a cute guy walking his dog a little bit off from them.

"Oh Tani, you are back to normal, starring at guys again," Esukana remarks.

"Girls, we have to get home, remember, the rules," Asuki hints.  
"Okay after I say hi," Sutani starts to walk off, and Esukana grabs her arm.

"You will see him later, we are almost home," Esukana admits.

When they were in the house, "okay, we need to make some house rules, rule one, respect others' material possessions."

"Um, two, wear clothes in the living room and kitchen," Kasinta adds.

"Does that mean we can be naked in our bedrooms and the bathrooms?" Sutani giggles. Kasinta shakes her head at the stupid remark.

"Fine, I can agree."

"Clothes mean more then underwear."

"Fine."

"We have to limit your drinking."

"How can you do that?"

"I don't know, tell the bartenders to do so."

"So that's not a house rule."

"I guess not."

"No guys here, other than me."

"What?" Kasinta yells.

"No guys inside, unless I'm here and sober."

"Fine, no girls for you than."

"Fine, so that is respect each other's stuff, wear clothes, no guys, no girls, anymore?"

"I like them, kind of," Kasinta admits.

"Same here," Esukana adds.

"Alright, Tani, you can go see if that boy is there still, take Fluffiee."

"Yes sir," Sutani says as she runs out the door. She is walking back to where she first saw that boy. Her excitement is overflowing, he is there. She walks up closer, Fluffiee in toe, to meet this guy she finds attractive.

"Hi," she whispers.

"Did you say something?" the boy asks.

"Um, yea, I said hi."

"Oh hi I've never seen you before."

" I just moved here."

"Oh it's nice to meet you, I'm Kiba Inazuka, and this is Akamaru."

"It is nice to meet you too, my name is Sutani Naa, and this is my baby girl Fluffiee."

"I can see why you call her Fluffiee," Kiba laughs

"Yea, she weighs like ten pounds, seven of them are fur."

"Ha, that's good, is she still growing?"

"No, she's full grown."

"How do you fight with her?"

"She's got skills."

"Okay, so where did you move from?"

"The Village Hidden in the Sand."

"Do you know that creepy Gaara kid?"

"Of course, I have heard of him, he is the Kazekage's son."

"Oh, I didn't think about that, so do you like the city?"

"Yea, it's nice, very big, and quiet beautiful."

"Yea, you should see it after the leaves change, it's spectacular."

"I bet it's gorgeous."

"Yea," Kiba says as he actually looks at Sutani for the first time. He sees her long red hair flowing in the wind. Her piercing green eyes shimmering in the late summer sun. Her enormous breast squished into a small black top. She's stunning.

"Kiba, what are you starring at." Sutani notices as he is looking at her.

"Sutani, you're gorgeous."

"Um, thank you."

"I'm sorry to seem like some weirdo, but you are absolutely beautiful."

"Oh, I'm flattered, may I say that you're very handsome."

"You really think that."

"Yea."

"Tani, it's time for your birthday cake," Kasinta calls from their home not far away.

"Oh, I have to go."

"It's your birthday?"

"Yea."

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Just then Sutani gets an impulsive idea. She grabs Kiba by face and kisses him on the cheek. "Bye cutie." Sutani runs off, back to the house, with Fluffiee right behind her.

"Bye," Kiba says still abashed by what Sutani just did.

Back at home Sutani was walking on clouds. "What is wrong with you?" Kasinta asks, the same question she asked twenty-four hours earlier.

"Nothing," Sutani responds, while still floating.

"Yesterday, you were so sad, and gloomy, but now you're the happiest out of all of us, what's with that."

"You know that boy I went to find."

"Yea." Kasinta answers.

"Well, his name is Kiba, and he thinks I'm beautiful."

"No way," Esukana responds.

"Yea." All the girls scream in glee.

"What's going on, dad's trying to get some sleep," Asuki starts in.

"Dude, if you were our dad those thoughts I was thinking yesterday would be very wrong," Kasinta replies.

"Okay, can you quiet down, or take it into Kasinta's room."

"Yes sir," they all say in unison.

"Now that daddy's able to sleep we can talk some more," Esukana mentions.

"Don't call him that, it makes me uncomfortable, plus you two said that you think he's hot too."

"Yea, sorry Kasi, we need to respect you and ourselves by that fact," Esukana remarks.

"As I was saying, he's amazing, cute, funny, thinks I'm gorgeous, and has a nindog."

"Awww, did his dog and Fluffiee like each other?"

"Yea, they were so nice."

"He sounds great."

"Yea, I will most likely never see him again."

"What?" they scream.

"Shut up in there," Asuki complains.

"Sorry."

"What do you mean Tani?"

"I mean, he may never want to see me again, before I ran into the house I kissed him, only on the cheek, but I kissed him."

"Wha… why in the world would you do that?" Kasinta stutters out.

"I don't know, it just felt like the perfect time to do it, so I did."

"Yea, and now he thinks you're a total freak," Esukana sighs.

"I know in my heart I will see him again."

"Wow, I didn't think that you would ever be a hopeless romantic, you make me sick," Kasinta giggles.

"Whatever, I'm going to get another piece of cake, want any?"

"No, thanks."

"No, I'm full."

"Alright."

Sutani walks out into the kitchen to hear a slight clink on the window of the living room. She goes to see who it is. "Who goes there," she giggles.

"Hey giggles, it's me, Kiba." She can't believe her ears, is he actually there or did her cake have to much icing. He has to be there since the icing shouldn't effect her, she use to eat it for breakfast.

"What in the world are you doing here."

"I want to talk, can I come in?"

"Sorry, house rule, no boys."

"Fine, Sutani, I really like you."

"Really."

"Yea, I want to know if you would like to go out tomorrow, or should I say today?" he asks as he glances down at his watch.

"Go, like on a date."

"Yea, I was thinking I could show you around town."

"That would be great, I will see you later, say noon, I have a mission in the morning."

"Sure, later."

"Bye." Kiba Leaves and Sutani floats to the room were her friends are.


	5. Chapter 4

"Tani, you were gone for a long time, and you didn't even bring back a piece of cake."

"I have a date later today."

"What?" they scream. Asuki must be asleep, since he didn't yell back.

"We've lived her for what, four days and you already have a date?" Kasinta spurts out.

"I need to get implants, it has to be your boobs," Esukana mentions, while looking down at her significantly smaller breasts.

"Esu, you don't need implants, I need a reduction," Sutani chuckles.

"I'm not changing mine," Kasinta mentions while wrapping her arms over her chest, "they're all I got."

"No way, you have a great personality, you're funny, you're smart," Esukana lists.

"Yea, I am, but they're all I have in the physical beauty department."

"No, you have long blond hair, piercing green eyes, flat stomach, and a great ass," Sutani adds.

"Yea, you're right, I'm just sexy all around," Kasinta giggles.

"We should be going to sleep, we have a mission early tomorrow," Esukana preaches.

"Yea, we should, we don't want to hurt that cat by fallin' asleep on it," Sutani says with a yawn. The girls go off to their own beds and doze off to sleep.

The next morning Asuki is up bright and early, "girls get up, our first mission for the Hokage is today."

"Five more minutes," Kasinta screams from her room. Just then a blaring sound alarms.

"Get up," Asuki shrieks again. The sound continues.

"Ouch, what the hell is that thing," Esukana says as she rips the thing out of Asuki's hand.

"It's your wake up call," Asuki answers.

"You could have just asked us to get up," Sutani remarks.

"I did."

"Well it wasn't loud enough," Kasinta babbles.

"You're the one that yelled 'five more minutes."

"So," Kasinta continues.

"I doesn't matter, get dressed and eat some breakfast."

"Yes sir." All the girls get dressed and ready to leave.

After the mission they start on their way home. "Kasi, are you going to be alright," Sutani asks.

"The scratches aren't that bad," Kasinta groans.

"We need to get you home and clean those wounds better," Esukana mentions with a little worry in her voice.

"You do that, I have to get ready for my date," Sutani giggles with excitement.

"Oh, yea, what are you going to wear?" Esukana asks.

"Oh my god, I didn't think about that," Sutani cries.

"I can help, I am the most fashionable of all of us," Kasinta comments with a chuckle.

"The sad thing is you're right," Sutani giggles.

"You know what, I don't think I should let you borrow my clothes," Kasinta turns in disbelief.

"Kasi, I was just joking,"

"Yea, me too." When they got home Kasinta starts to ransack her closet. She pulls out dress after dress, shirt after shirt, pair of pants after pair of pants.

"Kasi, you're making a mess," Esukana howls.

"I have the perfect thing for her to wear, but I think it's all the way in the back."

"What is it?"

"It's a red low cut dress, that should hit about at the knee, with a little black cami."

"That sounds cute," Sutani squeals. Kasinta grabs the most beautiful crimson red dress. " Wait, he's taking me on a tour of the town," Sutani recalls.

"You should of told me that, just wear this shirt and one of your own pairs of jeans," Kasinta mentions while handing her a royal purple belly shirt.

"Really."

"Yea, you don't want to wear something this nice just to walk around."

"I guess you're right, oh my god it's already noon," Sutani screams. She runs out the door, nearly forgetting her purse, but she did forget something a little more important, her pants. She walks out oblivious not knowing what she has done.

"Woohoo, nice panties," some guy calls. She looks down, screams, and runs back inside.

"You guys let me run out of the house in my underwear."

"Ha, yea, I know," Kasinta sneers.

"You should take Fluffiee too, you said he has a dog."

"Good idea," Sutani mumbles while sliding into her jeans. "I really have to go." She again runs out, this time fully dressed. She notices him waiting for her in the place where they first met. "Hi," Sutani says while red in the face.

"Hey, are you ready to get going?" Kiba asks.

"Defiantly, I'm sorry I'm late, I keep forgetting things."

"Oh it's okay, happens to the best of us."

"Yea, where to first?"

"I was thinking we could get some ramen down at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar."

"Sounds good." They walk along on the narrow sidewalks, wind slighting blowing. Sutani would look at Kiba, and then she'd shy away. Kiba would also look at her and then turn as she starts to look again. They look so sweet together.

"Sutani."

"Yea."

"You look really nice today."

"Oh thanks, so do you."

"Thanks, oh look we're here," Kiba calls as they stop in front of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. "The ramen here is great."

"Oh I haven't had good ramen in a forevers' time."

"You're too cute."

"Thanks." They walk in to see two other people, Hinata and Shino, Kiba's teammates. When Shino sees Sutani he has a hard time containing himself.

"Hey guys, this is Sutani, she just moved here from the wind nation," Kiba introduces her.

"Hi I'm Shino, and this is Hinata."

"Hi, hey you sound familiar."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay," Sutani says with a confused look on her face. She sits down two seats from Shino and Hinata, and Kiba sits between them.

"Shino, what was that about?" Kiba whispers questionably into his ear.

"Oh, that girl is the same girl that walked outside in her underwear," Shino responds.

"No way," Kiba squeals.

"Hey, shouldn't we order something?" Sutani asks.

"Um, yea what would you like?"

"Just give me some chicken ramen please."

"Alright, here you go," Mr. Ichiraku hands her a bowl full of steaming goodness.

"I would like beef please."

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Kiba, did you know I have super sensitive hearing?" Sutani asks already knowing the answer.

"Oh really, that's interesting," Kiba mentions, not realizing that he was just trying to whisper without her hearing.

"Yea, so Shino, right, I thought I recognized your voice, you're the one that yelled 'Woohoo, nice panties,' this mornin' aren't you," Sutani seems to snarls at him.

"GRRR," Fluffiee rumbles under her breath. Kiba then shoves Shino off the stool.

"Dude, you didn't tell me you whistled at her."

"I thought that was implied, come on look at her."

"Can we just eat and head out, please," Sutani pleads not wanting to launch one thousand ships.

"Yea, I'm almost done." Kiba slurps his ramen down, throws some money down on the bar, and drags Sutani out.

"Nice to meet you Hinata," she barely calls out.

"I'm sorry about that," Kiba confesses.

"It wasn't your fault, to be honest it was my mom and dad's fault, their genes made me too damn irresistible."

"Are you really that full of yourself?"

"No, not really, I just wanted you to know that fact,"

"Well, I liked it, and I already know how irresistible you are."

"Really"

"Yea, a least you're not like that Ino Yamanaka."

"Did I just hear my name?" Ino comes out from the shadows.

"Speak of the devil, Hi Ino."

"Hello Kiba, who is this?" Ino asks with her average evil look on her face.

"I'm Sutani Naa, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh you got her trained like that Akamaru of yours."

"Excuse me, bitch, I met Kiba yesterday, he doesn't control me, I am totally self controlled, kind of, so if you can't take that girls' have independence get the fuck away from me." Ino was speechless. "What cat got your tongue." Ino walks off, stomping in anger.

"Wow, that is the first time I've ever seen her not able to speak, you sure have a lot of attitude."

"Yea, it happens sometimes, most people find it as a turn off."

"Really."

"Yea."

"Well not me."

"Okay, what's next?"

"How about a walk in the woods?"

"Sounds spooky."

"It's not bad, if you get scared I'll be here to hold your hand."

"Can I say I'm scared now?"

"Of course," Kiba says as he takes Sutani's hand. She instantaneously feels a strange connection to him.

The forest is rather cold and Sutani's nipples start to get hard. "Wow, did it just get cold," she comments with a shiver.

"Yea, it did, do you want my coat?"

"No, I would like that much better." She points to his arm.

"I would love to take that invitation." Kiba drapes his arm over her shoulders.

"Much better." She snuggles in closer.

"We are getting close to the training field, would you like to check it out."

"I think that would be great." They walk closer and hear some noise.

"Someone must be training," Kiba whispers, knowing that she could hear him.

"Yea, I hope it's not that Ino." She looks around, half expecting her to be there again.

"Hey," calls Kiba as he sees it is Naruto.

"Oh, hi Kiba, who's this?" Naruto asks as her scopes out Sutani.

"I'm Sutani, I can talk for myself."

"Oh, hi, I wasn't acting like you're a mute."

"I understand."

"Nice to meet you, sorry, I got to train, can't be the next Hokage without it."

"Alright."

The two of them walk off into the direction they came. "Wow, he's strange."

"Yea, that's Naruto for you."

"Anywhere else."

"I could take you to the bath house, but that is a little inappropriate for a first date."

"Oh, a first date, does that mean there will be more."

"I hope there will be."

"Only if we do something funner."

"Of Course."

"Well then, would you like to walk me home?"

"Of course." They walk toward the house of team Hatumi.

"I would stop here, I don't want you to get jumped by my friends, or hit by my sensei."

"I like that idea, so would you like to go out again tomorrow."

"I would love to."

"What would you like to do?"

"I'm not sure, maybe we can go somewhere and talk."

"We can go to the park, take Akamaru and Fluffiee."

"That sounds great." Sutani kisses his cheek for the second time. "Thank you." She walks off towards home.

"You're welcome," Kiba barely forces out from his lips.

Now inside, Sutani is floating once more. "Tani, welcome home, how was the date?"

"It could have been better."

"Don't you mean couldn't?"

"No, remember when I went outside in my undies."

"Yea, that was great, why?" Kasinta giggles.

"Well, I didn't tell you, but someone saw me, a guy."

"Oh my goosh, it wasn't Kiba, was it?"

"No, it was his teammate."

"Oh, that's great."

"So."

"He whispered it to Kiba at the ramen bar."

"He didn't know about your hearing."

"Not then."

"That's bad, so anything else."

"Well, I meet this cute blond boy, totally your type Kasi."

"Really, what's his name?"

"Oh damn it, I can't remember."

"I'll have to find him."

"Are you guys going out again?"

"Yea, we're going to the park tomorrow."

"The park," Esukana and Kasinta both cry.

"Yes, the park, we are going to walk our dogs and talk."

"How sweet," Esukana mentions while Kasinta is making fake barfing sounds.

"What is that for?" Sutani asks.

"Oh, how sweet, how sweet, you two make me sick, I'm going to bed."

"It's only five thirty."

"Fine, I'll take a nap." Kasinta walks back into her room.

"Man, what's up her ass?" Esukana asks.

"It's more like, what's not up her ass, she needs laid, seriously."

"Wow, I didn't need to hear that."

"We should ask Asuki," Sutani giggles.

"I heard that," Kasinta yells.

"Take a nap for God's sake, alright, it's close to dinner time, we better make something, Asuki will be stumbling in any minute."

"What should we make for a grouch and a drunk?"

"Hamburgers."

"Hamburgers?"

"Yea, you get the meat, I'll plug in the grill."

"Alright." Soon the house was filled with the smell of meat, but Kasinta didn't wake, up seconds later Asuki stumbling thought the door. "Good day Asuki," Esukana remarks.

"Eh," Asuki mummers as he walks his way back to the rooms. Seconds later there's a scream. The girls run over to Kasinta's room to see what had just happen.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Sutani giggles.

"What's going on?" Asuki scratches his head.

"You're in Kasi's bed again, but this time Kasi is too." Sutani is still chuckling in the doorway.

"Wake up call."

"Thanks, did you guys make burgers?"

"Yea, they are waiting in the kitchen." They all eat in silence, and start to watch a movie.

"This is my favorite movie," Kasinta breaks in.

"Do we really have to watch a musical?" Asuki asks finally sobering up with his eighth cup of coffee.

"Yes," Esukana mentions.

"It's a great one."

"It's still a musical."

"Shut up and watch, or go to sleep."

"Fine." All four of them sit and watch the movie, as soon as it's done they go off and fall asleep.

The next morning Sutani is up and ready to go to the park. "Oh, I hope we have fun today."

"We hope you bring him home so we can meet him."

"Fine, I will."

"Well good luck."

"Have fun."

"Will do." Sutani skips out.

Kiba is waiting outside the house. "Good morning." Sutani kisses him on the cheek.

"Ready to go."

"Yep, wait one second." Sutani walks back and opens the door. "Fluff, Fluff." A little flash of gold runs out the door. "Almost forgot Fluffiee."

"That would have been bad."

"I'm ready now." They walk off hand in hand toward the park.

"It's rather nice out for September third."

"Really, in the Sand Village it would be like ten degrees higher then this."

"Really."

"Yea, it's always so warm up there."

"So can you tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm thirteen years old, and I was born in the Sand Village, which you know, I have one brother, and one sister I know where she is, or is alive in general. I have a sister that ran away when I was younger, and one that died."

"That's sad."

"Yea, I can do a few techniques and Fluffiee fights along with me."

"That's an interesting life you've lived."

"Yea, what about you?"

"I also have a sister, she's a veterinarian in town, I'm twelve years old, I was born and raised here, I do a lot of techniques and I fight with Akamaru."

"That's cool, do you want to go play on the swings."

"Isn't that a bit childish."

"Yes."

"Whatever." They run off to the playground. When they got there they find that it is deserted.

"All the younger kids are still in class."

"Oh that makes sense."

"So, is there anything else you would like to tell me."

"Like what?"

"Um, favorite food, movie, song, stuff like that."

"Oh well as for food, I really like pizza, movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, and as for song, I'm not sure I like rap and country, and you."

"My favorite food is beef jerky, and I don't really watch many movies or listen to music, I really like to walk Akamaru though."

"Oh, I love to walk Fluffiee too." Sutani never thought this would happen, she ran out of things to say.

"So, what did you for dinner last night?" It seems Kiba has too.

"Oh Esu and I made hamburgers."

"Oh, I just had some leftover stew."

"That sucks, you know you could come and have dinner with us tonight, but it would be like twenty questions times three."

"Oh thanks for the invite, did anything interesting happen since you moved here."

"Well, actually, yea, the other night my sensei came home drunk and walked into Kasinta's room and fell asleep on the bed. When we were done gawking, Kasi started talking about how much she would like to 'fuck' him, the funny thing was, Asuki was right behind her, in the hall, he heard the whole conversation, while in his underwear, it was great."

"Well, that sounds weird, anything else."

"Oh, I have another drunk sensei story."

"Okay, go on."

"Well, he came home drunk again, this was yesterday, we just made our hamburgers and he wonders in and back into Kasi's room, but this time she was sleeping in it."

"Wow, that's funny."

"Oh God, look at the time, it's already two."

"Oh Akamaru is most likely hunger."

"Well, I have another stupid mission at three."

"Oh, we have to hurry." They both get up and run to Sutani's home.

"Are you going to come and have dinner with us tonight?"

"Yea, sure, what time?"

"Six."

"Alright, I'll be there." She kisses him again, this time on the lips.

"See yea at six."

"Alright." Sutani skips inside.

"Hey, where's your lover boy?" Kasinta questions.

"He had to go home, he'll be coming over later, is Asuki here?"

"Yea, he's in his room," Esukana answers.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Kasinta smirks

"Why not?"

"He's most likely jacking off."

"Wow, TMI."

"So you would you go in there if you were you? Esukana queries bewilderedly.

"Yea, I would go in there to watch Asuki masturbate."

"Kasi, that is very strange," Asuki remarks.

"Damn it, not again, why do you always do that?"

"What stand?"

"No, come in to a bad part of the conversation."

"How can I be sure there was a good part of a conversation about me masturbating?"

"I guess you're right, but we wouldn't have started if you were out here."

"Masturbating?"

"No, get off that, will you."

"I'm not on it, would you like to be."

"I thought you were the one saying I shouldn't think that way."

"I was just kidding."

"About saying I shouldn't think that way?"

"No, about you wanting to be on it."

"Fine, and I was only being sarcastic."

"I know."

"Then why did you start all that."

"I felt like it, can all of you get dressed and meet back here in fifteen."

"Of course," Esukana salutes.

"Yes, sir," Kasinta mumbles.

They walk off to their rooms to get dressed. Esukana comes out of her room in her normal garb, short blue dress, kind of like a kimono. Hair sitting at her shoulders, but Kasinta wants to be a little different. She wore her normal clothes, but her hair is odder then usual. She braided it from the right side, along the bottom. Then she lets it sit off to the side in giant curls. "Kasi, I love your hair."

"Oh thanks."

"Why did you do it that why?"

"Well if I end up running into that cute blond boy, of course."

"You're such a whore."

"You know it," Kasinta giggles.

They go off and complete their mission with ease, sadly Kasinta didn't see her blond. "What are we having for dinner tonight?" Esukana asks with a rumble from her stomach.

"I'm not sure, Kasi can you do the cooking, you're the best at it?"

"Sure, just tell me what to make."

"I was thinking, maybe, sloppy Joe's and your 'special' potato wedges."

"Okay, I can do that, when are we eating?"

"In like an hour." Sutani checks her watch.

"Okay, give me a half an hour to get my hair back to normal, so I can cook."

"Alright, can you three be on your best behavior?"

"What do you mean by that, no perverted jokes?" Kasinta whimpers.

"Only if the moment calls for it."

"Fine." Kasinta walks back to her room.

"What about us?" Esukana questions.

"Esu, please don't say anything stupid and Asuki please justdon't talk."

"What? Kasi's the bad one." Asuki childishly yells.

"That's what I'm talking about, don't, please, for me," Sutani says while giving him her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Oh how could I ever resist that, fine, I'll keep my mouth zipped unless addressed specifically."

"Thank you." Kasinta comes out hair up in a perfect bun, under a hairnet that matches her undershirt.

"Great Kasi, are you going to start now?" Sutani asks.

"Of course, do I ever wear a hairnet for fun, Esu don't say anything, can you just get me the sloppy Joe mix, and Tani, can you get the potatoes and start to cut them?"

"You bet."

"On my way."

"What can I do?" Asuki questions.

"You can stand there and look pretty," Kasinta giggles.

"Can do." Everything is running smoothly, then there is a knock on the door.

"Oh no, it's six."

"Don't panic, everything is almost done," Esukana tries to calm her.

"Let him in dumb ass," Kasinta cries.

"Oh yea." Sutani runs to the door and opens it to be surprised. Kiba brought her blue roses, her favorite flowers. "Aww, how sweet." You could hear Kasinta making barfing noises again, behind her. Sutani walks back slowly, then elbow Kasinta in the stomach. "Welcome Kiba, to our home."

"Oh, it sure smell good in here."

"You're most likely smelling Kasi's cooking, she's great."

"Of course I am." Sutani elbows her again.

"Ouch." Kasinta then glares at her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Esukana, you can call me Esu."

"I'm Kasinta, Kasi for short, I bet ol' Tani over there's told you tons about me."

"She told me you want to fuck your sensei."

"Tani, shame, you have brought team Hatumi shame."

"What, he asked if anything funny happened, that was funny, so I told him."

"This over here is our sensei, Asuki," Kasinta says as she grabs his elbow and pulls him into the group, "say hi."

"Hi, I'm Asuki as she just said."

"Hi, you guys, it's nice to meet you, all of you."

"Let's sit, eat, and be merry," Kasinta jesters toward the empty table. "I'll get the food, Esu, please set the table," Kasinta instructs. Within the next five minutes they're prepared to eat.

"Pass the potatoes," Asuki directs.

"What do we say?" Kasinta draws out.

"Pass the potatoes, please."

"That's better."

"This is delicious," Kiba comments with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, that's gross," Esukana commands.

"Oh sorry," he says after taking one big gulp.

"Thank you." The meal continues on.

"That was one of the best meals I have ever eaten," Kiba compliments again.

"Oh thank you so much, plates please," Kasinta responds. All of them are sitting around the table, it is rather quiet.

"So Tani, you mentioned earlier that your sister died, how did that happen?" Kiba breaks.

"No, never, don't ever ask that," Kasinta shouts.

"It's okay, I'll explain why we don't talk about it."

"No, Tani, don't do it," Esukana cries.

"No, I will, we never talk about our families here, we all had extremely tortured pasts, it is just to hard to talk about it, so we keep everything in the present."

"But earlier."

Sutani interrupts, "that was earlier, in the past."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, you didn't know."

"Yea, just don't bring it up again, okay."

"Yea, okay."

"So, can you tell us about yourself?" Kasinta queries.

"Yea, I guess, I'm twelve years old, I have an older sister, and my dogs, Akamaru, is my best friend, I like beef jerky and most types of meat, and I like to go on walks."

"That's cool."

"Yea, oh shit it's already nine, I told my mom I wouldn't be out to late."

"Oh, I'll walk you out." Sutani grabs Kiba's hand and leads him outside.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Oh, no, thank you for coming." Sutani kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome," Kiba barely squeaks out. Sutani waves to him the whole way inside. He walks backwards very slowly, nearly tripping over anything that comes up.


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning Sutani is so proud of herself. She had gotten through the night without to many mishaps. She didn't think he would be able to understand where she's coming from. She is happy anyway. Sutani isn't sure if Kiba would want to see her ever again. She hopes he does. She really loves him. "You guys, I'm going for a walk," Sutani announces over breakfast.

"Where are you going?" Esukana asks.

"I'm not sure, where ever calls out to me."

"Well take Fluffiee, just in case," Asuki commands.

"I'll be fine, I'm not leaving town."

"Okay, I hope you're right."

"Bye."

"Have fun," Kasinta screams as Sutani walks out the door.

Now that she is outside she has a lot of time to just walk around and think. Sutani isn't quite sure what she is going to think about, but she felt that this free time, away from Kiba, her friends, her work, would be very important. Where is she going to go for this walk, the park, the woods, just around the streets. She decides on the woods, they seemed rather secluded the other day. Sutani is walking around the woods not sure what to think. "I really like him, he's so sweet, and funny, and he looks good too," she thought. "I hope he still at least likes me, I love him." She falls to the ground on that fact. She loves him. She hardly knows this man, but she felt so deeply connected. Her thoughts soon bring her to tears.

"Hey, are you alright?" a stranger's voice questions.

"Oh, yea, I'm fine."

"Do you need help to get up?" The stranger offers her a very slender feminine hand.

"Oh thanks."

"Hi, I'm Tusime," the women introduces herself.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sutani Naa." Tusime shakes as if in fear. Even with that, Sutani can see that she is beautiful. Her hair is up in a perfect bun, the same color as Asuki's. She is delicately stuffed into a skin tight red and yellow kimono. She wears her headband around her waist, just as Kasinta does. Her eyes are deep and brown. Her breast are bigger than Sutani's. Something about her is very familiar to Sutani, but she can't quite place it.

"It's nice to meet you, did you just move here?"

"Yea, about a week ago."

"That's cool, you look a bit young to be out here by yourself."

"No way, I'm thirteen years old."

"Oh, ha ha, I'm older than you

"I expected that, you look like you're in your twenties."

"I look older then I am, I'm only sixteen."

"Really that's cool, I have a sister that should be sixteen, I'm not even sure where she is, or if she's even living."

"Oh, you just keep hoping and praying, I know you will see her again."

"That's what she told me when she left."

"She sounds smart."

"No, you can't be too smart if you run away from your problems like that."

"Okay, well I have to go, nice meeting you."

"Same here." Tusime runs off very fast.

"I wonder what's drawling her away so fast," Sutani starts to think while she's alone again. Her walk then continues without anymore thoughts Her mind is completely blank.

"Hey Sutani, right?" a semi-familiar voice of a boy comes out from behind her. She turns to see that cute blond boy.

"Oh hi, nice to see you again."

"I want to apologize, I was rather rude the other day, I would like to start over, hi I'm Naruto."

"Hi, I'm Sutani, it's nice to meet you," she giggles.

"Same here, so what were you doing?"

"I was walking."

"Cool, where's Kiba?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh, well I need to go, it was nice talking to you."

"You to." Naruto leaves and Sutani is alone again.

"Now I know that Kasinta would really like him," she giggles. She is now ready to go home.

"Hey, welcome home," Esukana screams.

"Um, hi, everything alright?" Sutani asks, her flamboyant welcome worrying her.

"Guess who stopped by?" Kasinta giggles.

"No, no, no, not Kiba."

"Of course, he wants to talk," Kasinta remarks.

"Yea, oh, kissy, kissy," Esukana chuckles.

"You two are losers, when was this?"

"Oh, us two losers don't know," Kasinta says with her feelings hurt.

"Kasi, don't be this way, I'm sorry."

"He was here about twenty-five minutes ago, but that will have to wait, we have a mission, a nin went missing down by the river, presumed dead, we need to find his body," Asuki joins.

"Aww, I really don't feel like looking for a dead Guy." Kasinta sits down in a huff on a stool placed by the island in the kitchen.

"I know it's not the most fun thing in the world, but we have to do it."

"Let's get this done, I have to see what Kiba wants."

"I know what her wants," Kasinta giggles.

"What?" Sutani rolls her eyes.

"Ohh, he wants your body, he wants your body, b.o.d.y. body," Kasinta sings.

"Kasi, shut up." Esukana is even annoyed.

They walk slowly toward the river, not wanting to face this grimaced mission. They all have their swimming suits under their normal clothes. Esukana is wearing a dark blue one piece, Sutani is wearing a black two piece halter for extra support, and Kasinta is wearing a hot pink string bikini, that no one knew how she stayed in. As soon as they got there, they start their search. They soon found him. The group is glad to know that he isn't died. The man is badly injured and is taken to the hospital. "I am glad that he'll be alright," Esukana sighs.

"You sound disappointed," Asuki directs.

"No, I'm just mad that I cleared my schedule."

"Yea, Asuki, now that we're done can we go for a swim?" Kasinta pleads.

"Sure, I'll come too." All four of them rip off their outer clothes and run toward the clear blue river. Kasinta is the first to hit the water.

"Oh my God, it's freezing," she screams. Everyone starts to laugh at her.

Meanwhile, the girls don't notice that they are being spied on. "Pervy sage, aren't you suppose to be training me?"

"Be quiet Naruto, I'm data gathering," the old man peeking through the bushes whispers.

"Come on."

"Wait, there's a girl that looks a lot like that girl that you make."

"Wow, I don't care, train me."

"Fine, let's review your walking on water, so we can get a closer look."

"Alright, I don't think it will help, you go first." The perverted man walks out from the other side of the bushes.

Kasinta sees him and her jaw instantaneously drops open. "Kasi, what is it?" Esukana questions her oblivious friend.

"I'll be right back," Kasinta says as she starts toward the handsome stranger.

"Oh God, no, she's not going to talk to him, is she?" Asuki knows who the man is.

"Why?" Sutani asks.

"That's Jiraiya, he's one of the legendary sannin."

"No, wouldn't that make him in his fifties."

"Yes."

"Oh no."

"And he is also very perverted, he writes those Icha Icha books."

"She's in for it."

"Hi, my name is Kasinta, what's you," she says with a nervous, but still cute giggle.

"Hi, I'm Jiraiya." Jiraiya is abashed by this, he normally to the hitter, not the hitty.

"So, what's going on?" Kasinta asks casually.

"I'm helping a local boy train for the Chunin exams."

"Oh how sweet," Kasinta says as she places her hand on his arm.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I know you're handsome."

"How long have you lived here?"

"Nearly a week, I lived for two years in the Village Hidden in the Sand before that, and with the Mankua clan for eleven years before that."

"And before that."

"Um… my late mother's womb." Jiraiya stops and thinks for a second.

"So you're thirteen."

"Yea so."

"I'm not getting in trouble for being around a thirteen year old, not again.

"Wait, you're not in your late twenties.

"No, kid, I'm fifty."

"You look… wow, I mean, wow… you look amazing for fifty."

"Thanks, how about this, come and find me in five years, okay four."

"If you're still hot then."

"Don't worry, I will be." Jiraiya walks back behind the bush where he finds Naruto spying on him. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing what you were doing, you're right she's beautiful."

"You can have her, but you have to train today."

"Finally."

Back with team Hatumi, Kasinta skips down to the river, "I have a date in four to five years."

"You know he's in his fifties, right?" Asuki is the first to mention something.

"Yea."

"Wow, you are a whore," Sutani giggles.

"So."

They hurry home so that they can change their wet clothes. Less than five minutes after they walked inside, "Kasi, I can't believe you flirted with a fifty year old man," Esukana sneers in disgust.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, did you see him, he was hot."

"How old did you think he was?" Sutani asks.

Kasinta scratches her head. "Um, twenty-seven."

"You thought he was twenty-seven?"

"Yea so, he doesn't look fifty."

"He has gray hair."

"So does that Kakashi guy and he's twenty-seven."

"Yea, I get your point, but he looked fat."

"What?" Kasinta screams.

"Yea, he was wearing very baggy cloths."

"Whatever."

"Hey guys, I have to go find Kiba, he's wanting to talk me you know."

"Yea." Kasinta agrees.

"Oh and Kasi, I saw that blond boy again."

"Darn you, send him here next time."

"Will do."

Sutani walks out casually, not knowing where Kiba could be. She starts to walk down to the Ichiraku ramen bar. As soon as she arrives, she sees that he is not there, but Hinata is. "Hey Hinata." She looks up slowly to see who just said that.

"Hi."

"Do you know where Kiba is?"

"Um, I think he's training."

"In the woods?"

"I think."

"Thanks."

She runs off to see if she can find him. "Kiba, Kiba," she yells from the edge of the woods.

"In here," a voice responds. She runs in to go to see him, she's so excited. "Sutani, it's you, I'm so glad to see you." Kiba smiles when he sees her.

"I heard you came by earlier, I was out."

"Yea, I heard."

"So you wanted to talk to me."

"Yea, I wanted to see if you wanted to walk with me."

"Ironic."

"Yea."

"If you're not busy we can go for a walk now and maybe we can have a picnic lunch."

"Sure, I'll finish up here, you can pack a basket, and we can meet by the river."

"Alright." She skips home to retrieve something to eat.

"Wow, that didn't take long, what did he want?" Kasinta asks.

"He wanted to see if I could go on a walk with him."

"That's great, what are you doing now?"

"Packing."

"Don't run away Tani, we can be good, I promise," Kasinta cries.

"I'm not running away, I'm packing a picnic lunch."

"That make sense, I was wondering how you were going to be wearing food," Kasinta continues.

"Oh my whip cream bikini."

"I would like to eat that off some hot older guy," Kasinta purrs.

"Kasi, don't think about me that way," Asuki shrieks.

"Oh yea, Asuki, you're all I dream about, yummy," Kasinta sarcastically giggles.

"Yea, I know, but you'll never see me in a whip cream bikini."

"Darn, now I'm sad, you're such a weirdo."

"Why is that?"

"You know who I was talkin' about, right."

"Not really, I'm just hoping it's not the Hokage."

"Barf major, I'm talkin' about Jiraiya, yum, he is so sexy, I can imagin' it now." Kasinta closes her eyes. Just then, Sutani screams. "What the hell?"

"Where's Esu?" Sutani grows worried.

"She over exhausted herself, she's tryin' to sleep, you retard," Kasinta says as she hits Sutani in the back of the head.

"Ouch, sorry, I have to get going, he's waiting."

"Sutani."

"What?"

"Remember no whip cream bikinis outside," Kasinta giggles, making Asuki laugh too.

"Fine, we'll go back to his house for the fashion show."

"You are such a whore."

"Like you Kasi."

"No, I'm a super whore." Sutani couldn't stay any longer, the conversation is just to stupid, even for her.

She ran to the river bank where she can see Kiba waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late, Kasi was being, well, herself."

"It's alright, she's very nice."

"Yea, she's great."

"So ready for our picnic."

"Yea." They walk over to the riverside and lay out a nice spread.

They both sit down and start to talk, "what did you do today?" Kiba starts up a conversation.

"Well you know, I went for a walk, I meet this girl, she was very nice, and I saw Naruto again, we talked for a few minutes, we had a mission today, it took like ten minutes to finish, so we went swimming for a while, it was fun, Kasi started flirting with this fifty year old name Jiraiya, she thought he was twenty-seven. It was great, then I went and found you."

"Oh, I didn't do much today, I went to see if you wanted to go, but since you were gone I went to go talk to my teammates, Hinata and Shino, after that I went to train."

"Oh, are you hungry?"

"I'm starving." Sutani pulls out a spread of delicious food.

"What do you want, I have sandwich meat, and hamburgers?"

"Oh, defiantly a hamburger."

"Here." She hands him a burger and pours some drinks.

"I missed you earlier," Kiba comes out, as he finishes his second burger.

"Really."

"Yea, I didn't understand why, I just really wanted to see you."

"Oh how sweet, shouldn't we toast."

"To what?"

"Um, new beginnings?"

"Sure."

"Let's raise our glasses and toast to new beginnings."

"To new beginnings," they say as they clink their glasses together.

"This was really nice, but I have to go, I have a mission, I won't be back until tomorrow," Kiba groans.

"No."

"Yes, I think we will be alright, would you like me to walk you home."

"Duh."

"Come on then." He takes her hand and leads her home.

"I'm going to miss you," Sutani cries while being held tightly in his arms.

"I will be back tomorrow."

"Yes, but that means I will not see you tonight."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Sutani wraps her arms around him and pulls him closer. She forces her tongue into his slightly opened mouth. At first he is filled with confusion, but then he eases into it. Their lips close to each other, while their tongues dance around.

"I have to go, I don't want to get in trouble," Sutani whispers after breaking their kiss.

"Bye."

"Bye." She runs off inside.

"Sutani, why were you two standing outside the door for so long?" Esukana shoves her nose in.

"We were talking," Sutani mentions.

"How could he say anything with your tongue down his throat?" Kasinta asks with her head slightly turned, like when a dog hears a strange noise.

"Shh, Kasi, what the hell, you were spying on me," Sutani whispers.

"Don't worry Asuki's not here," Esukana says, knowing why she is whispering.

"Still, why were you spying on me?" Sutani screams.

"I need to make sure you stay a virgin," Kasinta cries.

"Well, you know you're too late to do that."

"You had sex with Kiba?"

"No, you should know what I'm talking about."

"I would never say it as from before here, when we moved here, we swiped our slates clean," Kasinta explains.

"Oh, well I haven't had sex with anyone here."

"From here."

"Yea, he is here, isn't he."

"We can't do anything about it, it was three years ago, and he's the son of the Kazakage."

"I have always hated him."

"Hated who?" Asuki asks as he stumbles inside.

"Not you, so don't worry."

"Did you bring us home somethin'?" Kasinta questions.

"No, unless you want a half bottle of sake."

"Oh yea, I want to be a drunk like my favorite sensei."

"I'm your only sensei."

"Yea, I know."

"So do you want a glass?"

"No, Jiraiya probably doesn't like drinkers."

"Um, he was just at the bar drinking sake."

"No way, hand it over." Asuki stupidly starts to hand Kasinta the open bottle.

"What are you doing?" Esukana screams as she smacks the bottle to the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Are you serious, you are underage, and drinking isn't going to make you legal, so there's no reason to do it."

"I guess you're right, Tani, you're being very quiet."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Esukana asks, wanting to know.

"Just about the past."

"You shouldn't do that, you could have nightmares."

"I already would have, you and a fifty year old."

"A hot fifty year old, with the body of a twenty year old, and the experience of a man twice his age."

"Kasi, twice is age is one hundred."

"I know that, I can do simple multiplication."

"Oh yea, I always forget that you tested higher than the rest of us in the whole class."

"Yea, I did, and Tani got the lowest."

"Hey, I've improved."

"Girls, I'm going to bed," Asuki yawns.

"It's only," Esukana looks at the clock, "wow, it's already nine."

"I'm getting a snack, then heading off?"

"Same here."

"I'm just going to crash now."

"What doing the tongue tango made you tired."

"Ha, ha." Sutani gives Kasinta an evil glare, that even sends shivers down Esukana's spine.

The next morning no one is awake. They have no bright and early missions, no one is there to run to, and they are just so damn tired. It is one before the first sleepy head opens their eyes. It is Esukana. Knowing it is her turn to cook she hurries into the kitchen. Banging pots cause the others to wake. "Good mornin', Esu," Kasinta yawns.

"Kasi, it's one."

"Good afternoon, Esu," Kasinta corrects her statement.

"I'm making pizza."

"Gross, I'll have leftovers."

"Kasi, it is not our fault you hate pizza."

"No, but I'm still having leftovers."

"So, Tani, what are you doing today?" Kasinta is courteous.

"I will know when it happens."

"Are you going out with Kiba?"

"I don't know, he had a mission yesterday, that is to be ending some time today, he will most likely be over later."

"Yea, well enjoy the food."

"Will do."

"I'll enjoy my leftovers."

"You're a retard."

"Top of our graduating class."

"Book smarts are different from street smarts."

"Yea, you have neither."

"Ha, ha, funny."

"Girls, shut up and stuff your faces," Asuki is finally awake.

"Yes sir." They sit down and start into their lunches. As soon as they are finished Sutani calls, "That was delicious."

"Was is delivery?" Asuki chuckles.

"Wow, you guys are dumb," Kasinta announces as she wonders her way to the computer.

"What are you doing Kasi?" Esukana grows worried.

"I'm going on the internet to talk to some people form back home."

"Home A or Home b?" Sutani categorizes.

"Home A, my aunt emailed me and I wanted to respond."

"You can only be on for ten minutes," Asuki sets the rules.

"Why?"

"Because you're an addict, the computer is your drug," Esukana explains.

"Fine, I'll show you less then ten minutes." five minutes later. "Ha, anyone else want on."

"You're done."

"Yep, responded to three emails, added two posts to my forum, and downloaded a music file in five minutes, I love high-speed."

"Good job Kasi," Sutani praises her.

"I'm not that fluff ball over there," she whines as she points at Fluffiee, "I know when I do something correct."

"Of course you do, I think we should all get dressed and head out for a walk."

"That sounds great," Asuki agrees. They come out in jeans and t-shirts.

"Ready to go?" Kasinta questions.

"Yep." They start off for their walk.

"Tani, isn't that Kiba over there with that creepy looking kid?" Esukana quires.

"I think so, I'll be right back?" Sutani skips over to see that it is Kiba, with Shino. "Hey Kiba, hello Shino," she greets them.

"Tani, what are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"I meant here in front of me."

"Oh, Esu saw you, so I came over to say hi, so hi."

"Hi, what's going on?"

"Oh I was just out for a walk with the team, what about you."

"Oh, well, I just got back about fifteen minutes ago, and Shino wanted me to stay here and talk for a bit, so I did."

"Cool."

"I was going to come and tell you, that we were asked to a double date, after we were done."

"A double date?"

"Yea, a girl I graduated with and a guy your age."

"Cool."

"We're to meet here at seven, so I would get home and start to get ready, it's already five."

"It's five, I got to hurry, see you in two hours."

"I'll pick you up then."

"Bye." Sutani runs back to her teammates. "I have a double date in two hours, we have to get me home and beautify me more."

"I got cloths," Kasinta yells.

"I got make-up," Esukana cries. They gallop off home to get her primped.

Kasinta grabs Sutani's arm, "get into my room and strip down to your underwear."

"What no dinner first?"

"Just get in there, Esu get all your make-up and meet us in my room," Kasinta commands. The two of them run off as fast as they could, but Kasinta casually walks off to the bathroom.

Back in Kasinta's room. "What took you so long?" Sutani questions.

"I needed to get this." Kasinta holds up a small glass bottle.

"Perfume?"

"Yep." Sutani just sights and stands to get the pamper treatment she feels that she deserves.

"Wow, that's strong," Sutani coughs.

"It will be perfect by the time he gets here."

"Whatever, so what am I wearing?"

"This." Kasinta pulls out a lilac belly shirt that crouched to a bow on the bottom left.

"I am not going out in my underwear again."

"No, I haven't got it all yet, let me see, here." She hands her a black mini skirt.

"The skirt is too big and the shirt is too low cut."

"Fine, here." Kasinta hands her a hot pink cami and matching belt.

"This is much better, what about shoes."

"Wear your silver ones."

"Okay, send in Esu."

"Esu, your turn." Esukana comes in dragging what looks to be a suitcase. "Wait a minute, you're not moving in here with me."

"Ha, get over here and help me." Kasinta runs over and snatches up Esukana's make-up bag, "What the fuck you have in here, bricks?

"I have a lot of make-up."

"No really, I'm just pulling my back out by lifting air."

Esukana opens her case and everyone can see how well organized it is. Blushes, lip sticks, eye shadows and many types of pencils. "I just need some lip gloss."

"No, no, you are getting the full treatment, sit down on Kasi's bed and close your eyes." Sutani stumbles over and trips over the bed.

"What in the world, Tani, she said sit on the bed, then close your eyes." Sutani gets up and places herself beside Esukana's enormous case.

"I'm ready."

"Ding, dong, ding, dong," the door bell rings.

"I'll get it." Kasinta skips out.

"Hurry Esu, that has to be him."

"He can wait a few minutes."

Meanwhile, at the door, "hello Kiba, would you like to come in."

"Sure." Kiba follows Kasinta in and sits on the couch.

"Tani will be already in like five minutes."

"Alright." Kasinta walks back into her room to see that Esukana already has one eye perfectly framed in brown.

"Girls, keep up the good work, that color really should make the green in your eyes pop." Esukana continues on and completes her other eye.

"Here put on this peach lip gloss," Esukana commands.

"Why would I stop now, if my eyes are already glamorous."

"Because it would look like Kiba hired a prostitute."

"Whatever you say."

Kasinta walks right outside the door . "Kiba, come and stand right inside the hall."

"Um, why?"

"Because I said so." Kiba listens to what he was told and stops right past the kitchen. "Introducing Sutani Naa." Sutani walks out of the room. Kiba opens his mouth, but can't seem to be able to form words.

"I'm ready," Sutani says as she takes him by the arm.

It is very dark in the place where they are meeting . When they arrive the couple they are dating are there waiting. The other couple walks in front of them. The girl seems too clingy and she's hanging all over him. "You know I love you right," she says.

"Sakura I know you love me very much, oh look, we're here," he announces on arrival.

"Smells delicious," Kiba says using his heightened sense of smell.

"Oh yes, it does smell great," Sutani responds to his comment.

"Yea, do you smell steaks and lobster, honey," Sakura comments to the guy.

"It is the 'Steak and Lobster House," he responds back.

"A steak sounds so good right now, doesn't it," Kiba announces.

"I just want a cheeseburger and fries," Sutani comments with a giggle.

"That is why I like you."

"I know," Sutani kisses him on the cheek.

"Lee, would you like it if I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu," asks Sakura.

"I don't care what you get," Lee snaps back

"Okay." She grabbed and kissed him on the lips, not noticing his anger.

"We should go in now, I'm freezing," Sutani mentions with a shiver.

"Well, maybe if you wore more clothing you wouldn't be so cold," Sakura snaps back.

All of them walk in together, and finally Sutani gets to see who she is out with. Lee is rather thin and taller, with a black, bowl cut hairstyle. Sakura is pretty plain, her eyes are green, a little bluer than Sutani's, her hair is pink and short. Sakura is starring at Sutani and she is getting a little freaked out. "What are you starring at?" Sutani questions.

"Your enormous breast, I mean, you, it is the first time I have ever seen what you look like," Sakura says acting like a fool.

"Well, whatever you're doing, stop it, it's weird."

"Lee, table of four," Lee addresses to the receptionist. They are walked back to a well lit square table with four barrels made into seats.

"I like this, don't you snucums?"

"Of course, I do honey," Rock Lee responds to her question with a certain grimace.

"Order whatever you want ladies, dinner is on the guys," Kiba announces. The waitress comes over and takes their orders

"So, Sutani, what can you tell me about yourself?" Sakura asks as she blatantly put her hand on Rock Lee's thigh.

"Well, I'm thirteen years old. I was born in the Wind nation, the Village Hidden in the Sand. My teammates, my sensei and I had to flee, Drake, the leader of death, is after us. So now Kasinta, Esukana, Asuki, and I live here together, do you want to see a picture?"

"I would love to see it," comments Sakura in a very fake tone.

"Okay, let me see, here's Asuki, Kasinta, Esukana, and of course me," she says as she points at the images in the photograph.

"It's great, just great," she says aloud.

"What's great?" Kiba asks just as confused as everyone else there.

"Oh nothing," she responds back.

"It's time to go," Lee mentions as it gets later.

They all walk out and started on their way home. "Thanks, Rock Lee for inviting us," comments Sutani while hugging him.

"Get off my boyfriend," Sakura screams. She tries to pull Sutani off of him.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Rock Lee yells at her.

"I'm getting that home wreaker off of you." Lee breaks the hug between him and Sutani.

"We don't have a home together." Rock Lee storms off in anger.

"Look what you did," Sakura yells and curses at Sutani.

"Me, you did this to yourself, Kiba can you walk me home, I fell unsafe," Sutani argues.

"Of course," Kiba and Sutani leaves Sakura all alone.


	7. Chapter 6 Cation mature

"Kiba, did I do something wrong?" Sutani asks with tears in her eyes.

Kiba takes her by the hand and leads her over to the couch, "you didn't do anything wrong, Sakura was just being a total bitch."

"How could anyone be so mean?" she cries into his shoulder.

"I know baby, just let it out, let it all out." Sutani is sitting there crying, cradled in Kiba's arms for twenty minutes before she reolised something, no on is home.

She get up and walks out into the kitchen to get a drink, so she may calm her nerves. "Sutani, I just found a note on the table, it's from Kasi."

"Read it."

"Okay, Tani, we will be out really late tonight, so don't wait up, love Kasi. P.S. don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Thanks, hey, do you want a tour of the house?"

"Sure." Sutani grabs his hand and leads him toward the back of the house.

"On the right is Asuki's bathroom, the left is Kasi's, Esu's, and mine."

"I would hate to have to share my bathroom with two other people."

"It's not that bad, I'm the worst." Kiba laughs. "To your left is Esu's room, that over there is Kasi's room." They walk back toward the kitchen, "that is Asuki's and follow me into my room." Sutani takes Kiba's hand and drags him into her room.

"We should be in here," Kiba confesses.

"Oh, no one's home, come sit with." He soon gives in and jumps on to the bed right beside Sutani. "Kiss me," Sutani whispers while rolling herself on top of Kiba.

"I can't control what I do if you are on me."

"I don't want you to." Sutani kicks off her shoes while sucking on his neck.

"Tani, we really shouldn't."

"Come on, you know you want it."

"I do, but, I'm not sure if you do."

"I'm the one on top of you." She rips open his jacket. "Are you going to protest more, or share in the pleasure?"

"Pleasure please."

"I thought so." She lets him up so that he could take his under shirt off. By the time he is back she is in just her underwear, large breast exposed.

"Wow, you are even more beautiful nude,"

"I know." she pulls him close to her body and kisses him passionately. More so then last night. Sutani shoves him down on the bed. She pins his body down and starts to kiss her way from the top of his chest to the top of his slightly exposed boxers. His pants are finally pulled off by Sutani's hungry hands. She takes her hands and pulls them up and down his body. Kiba grabs her and forces her down beside him. "What are you doing?" Sutani cries as Kiba starts to move.

"You go first." he lowers himself down between her shapely thighs, stopping his hands at the band of her panties. He slowly starts to pull them off. She lifts up some to aid her coming pleasure. Kisses start to cover her thighs, causing her to moan. As he gets to her pussy, he kisses it lightly then starts down the other leg. She can hardly handle the intense want for his tongue in her, deep in her. Her juices are seeping out of her pussy lips. He kisses it again, getting his first really taste as a virgin. "MMM," he mumbles. Sutani can hardly hear, her want is too intense.

He spreads her lips with his fingers, and starts to flick her knob with the tip of his tongue. Sutani groans loudly. Pleasure overwhelms her, a steady flow of sweet honey soaks the bed under them. That tongue of his is now down inside her, making her moan so much louder. Her hips start to gyrate with the rhythm of his tongue. Grinding her pussy into his face. She puts her hands in his hair and grips it firmly, like some strange reflex. She screams at the top of her lungs as she orgasms all over his face, but he keeps himself down there. She keeps coming and he keeps lapping up the juices like a little puppy dog. She orgasms two more times before he stops. Sutani is panting, having a hard time catching her breath. "How was that?" Kiba questions with his face shimmering from her sweet juice.

"Fantastic," she pants out. He crawls up to her face and kisses her, she can taste her own flavor on his tongue. Their tongues twist around each others. She quickly gets her zest back and rolls him over onto his back. Sutani starts to lick down his chest, over his nipples, and past his belly button. She grabs the band of his boxers with her teeth, and pulls them down, exposing his hard, erect penis.

"Oh, is it my turn now?" Kiba gets a large smile on his face as she grabs his hips and pulls him toward the edge of the bed. She takes his cock into her mouth, she can't get that much of it down, it has to be at least ten inches long. She lowers her mouth down as far as she possibly can. He moans as the tremendous pleasure takes over his body. She goes back up to his head and licks it again and again. Kiba's groans get louder and louder. He is like butter in her hands. She continues at the tip while running her hands up and down his shaft. His cries of pleasure and ecstasy are uncontrollable. All they can hear is him, not the stranger at the door, breathing steadily, spying on them. Who can it be? The girls and Asuki should still be out, but it is one of them, the worst one. Asuki is watching in shock. The thought that one of his students, his children could disobey him like that. He is abashed about this. What is he to do? He wants her to not get away with this, but he doesn't want to confront her either, especially now. He decides he will bring it up tomorrow morning, right now the girls are waiting outside, most likely wondering what is taking him so long to get his wallet. He leaves just as quietly as he arrived. Now Kiba has Sutani's head and is pounding it onto his voluminous cock. Neither of them knows how no one could hear him, his screams are so loud as he shoots a glob of cum into her mouth. His manhood lies limp and lifeless as she crawls up to his face so he can taste what she tasted earlier, their lovers hot cum on each others faces. She rubs her body all over him in hopes to get him hard again. Her effects are not in vein, his penis is rock solid again in the matter of minutes.

"I call bottom," Sutani whispers. She lays down on the sweat and juice soaked beddings. Kiba slowly climbs on top of her, and eases his cock into her hot pink hole. They both grown simultaneously. He starts to move up and down, pounding himself into her. She screams from the pain, it has been three years since that last time she had anything like this in her, and she never had anything this big. He stops to find what's wrong.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine, you're just a bit big."

"Oh thanks, do you want me to slow down or something."

"No, I'll be okay in a second."

"Alright." He picks up where he left off. Soon Sutani's pain turns into shear pleasure. He keeps banging her harder and harder.

"Um, yes, that's it, harder, oh God yes, faster, oh fuck yes," Sutani cries. Kiba does just as she says. "Oh God, can we um change positions."

"Oh, sure," he responds with a moan. Sutani pushes him down onto the bed and startles his penis. Her breast bounce precariously as she starts to ride his throbbing cock. She rides it slowly at first but picks up speed as she gains pleasure.

"O, o, o, oh God yes," she screams releasing her hot juices down his hard shaft. She keeps going, even through exhaustion, until he cums too. Suddenly he starts to tremble underneath her. She can hardly contain herself, she cums again as he does. She then collapses on top of him. She is too tired to move a muscle, but Kiba can muster just enough strength to roll her off of him.

"Wow, Sutani you're an animal."

"No Kiba, you are the animal," she pants.

Soon the both of them fall asleep in each others arms. Kiba wakes up when he feels a cold breeze. "Tani, get up, I need to find my clothes." He starts to grope around the bed. While feeling around he comes upon Sutani's right nipple, and starts to play with it. Twisting and tweaking it. They grow firm under his hands. She lets out a soft moan, as he puts his mouth over her love button. "I'm hungry again," he says as he slithers his way down to her hot mound. Sutani is still zonked, but spreads her legs for him anyway. His twisting, turning tongue soon wakes her. She knows that her team should be home, so she will have to be quiet. She moans and starts to buck as he fingers her and holds his lips over her clit. She soon found herself lost in a world of pleasure. She spins out of control and crashes as soon as Kiba hits here G-spot. She just keeps cumming and cumming as he stays in the same place. She can't tell how loud she is being, she just knows it has to stop.

"Kiba, please quit," she groans.

"Why? Aren't you enjoyin' this, you don't have to reciprocate."

"It's not that, I don't want to get caught."

"Alright, what time is it?"

Sutani rolls to her side to look at the clock. "It's five 'o' two," she yawns.

"Oh, shit," Kiba whispers, "I got to go, I hope Shino will lie for us."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want my mom to find out where I was all night, so I will say I was at Shino's, if he'll let me."

"Good idea, here's your underwear, sneak out the window." He grabs his cloths, kisses her on the lips, and safely sneaks out. Sutani is finally able to change the covers and get a bit more sleep. She sets her alarm and dozes off.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning Sutani wakes up with tears in here eyes. These tears are not of sorrow, or of angst, but of joy. Joy from the memories made from the night before. She gets dressed and walks out to see her friends sitting on the couch, starring at her. "Sutani, we need to talk, come here and sit beside me," Kasinta pats the empty spot beside her. Sutani is bewildered, but does as she is asked.

"What's up?" everyone has consern on their faces, even Sutani, who didn't even know what is going on.

"Tani, this is an intervention," Asuki comes out.

"An intervention?"

"Yes, what did you do last night?"

"I had my date with Kiba," she truthfully admits.

"Did you do anything else?"

"I came home." She again speaks the truth.

"Did Kiba come in?"

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I forgot about the rules, I let him in to help me with a good cry."

"How did he help you?"

"He let me cry into his shoulder."

"He didn't help you any other way."

"No."

"Did you have a good time?"

"No, do you think I was crying, because I was happy." Asuki just can't take it anymore and has to leave.

"What?"

"Asuki saw you, last night, in your room."

"What?" she screams.

"How could you?"

"Esu, don't be that way." Esukana runs out the door in anger. "Esu." Sutani starts after her.

"Tani, don't, let her calm down, sit I would like to talk to you." Sutani walks back over and sits down.

"What is it?"

"So, how was it?"

"Kasi, how can you ask that, Esu and Asuki just stormed out?"

"I can ask that, because I want to know."

"Fine, it was wonderful.

"Really, details please."

"The sensation was so fantastic, it is impossible to describe."

"Oh that sounds great, well, now that we discussed that I want to know, why you were crying?"

"That couple we were out with wasn't very good."

"Why?"

"The guy, Rock Lee, was so nice, but the girl, Sakura, was a total bitch, she called me a home wreaker when I hugged Lee."

"Why on earth did you hug him?"

"I was thanking him."

"Alright, I'm going for a walk, I'm not mad at you, I'm just in need for some exercise, don't have an orgy without me," Kasinta giggles.

"Don't worry, if I have an orgy, you're intivted." Kasinta laughs all the way out the door. Sutani isn't quite sure what to do with the rest of the morning, she decides to go find, to tell him what else happend last night.

She walks outside to go find Kiba. The Ichiraku ramen bar is where she starts to search. Fountunatly Kiba is there. "Kiba," Sutani says softly.

"Hi honey." Kiba kisses her on the cheek. "What's wrong?" He can see how worried she is.

"We need to talk." She takes him by the hand and leads him outside to get a bit more privacy.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Something bad happened last night."

"What?"

"Remember when I said I didn't want to be caught."

"Yea."

"Well, it was too late."

"No," Kiba screams.

"Keep your voice down."

"Who saw?"

"Asuki."

"Your sensei?"

"Yes, he confronted me earlier, but Esu is the one that finally came out and said it."

"What happened after that?"

"Both of them stormed out of the house."

"We need to talk to them."

"Yea, but I'm not sure how to do that, I don't even know where they are." Sutani starts to cry. Kiba takes her into his arms and hugs her tightly.

They are standing there hugging each other when someone calls, "Sutani, are you crying again?" Sutani turns to see who it is.

"Oh, hi Tusime," Sutani says as she's wiping her eyes.

"Who's this?" Tusime points at Kiba.

"This is my boyfriend, Kiba, who's that?" Sutani points at the guy standing beside Tusime. He is wearing a green dress shirt under a black suit jacket with a pair of dark washed blue jeans.

"This is my friend Shunmaru."

"Hi cutie," Shunmaru directs to Sutani, even though he is looking at Kiba.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Sutani says as Shunmaru finally flashes his aquamarine eyes away from Kiba.

"You too."

"Sutani, can I ask why you were crying?"

"My sensei and one of my teammates is mad at me."

"Us, it wasn't just your fault, honey."

"Wow, that sucks, well we have to go, our other friends are waiting."

"Alright, bye guys."

"Bye."

"Nice to meet you two." Shunmaru winks at Kiba and walks off with Tusime.

"How gay could he be?" Kiba laughs.

"Yea, I think he has a crush on you."

"Ha, ha, what are we going to do about Asuki and Esu?"

"I don't know, you're just going to have to come over tonight so we can all talk."

"What are you going to do in the mean time?"

"I'm not sure, I think I'm going to go down to the river and swim some laps."

"Alright, I'll come to your house around six."

"See you then." Sutani kisses Kiba on the lips and walks back home to get her suit on.

She opens the door to see Kasinta just sitting on couch. "Hey Kasi, what's going on?" Sutani goes and sits down beside her. Kasinta didn't respond. "Kasi, hello, Kasi."

"I have a date tonight."

"NO WAY," Sutani squeals.

"Yea, I couldn't believe it."

"What's his name?"

"Naruto."

"No, that's the cute blond boy."

"Really, you were right, he is my type."

"That's great, what time is you date?"

"About seven."

"Well, Kiba is coming over at six so we can sit and talk."

"Well Esu will have to help me with my make-up at six thirty."

"Alright, well I'm going swimming, do you want to come?"

"Sure, let's change and head out." Sutani and Kasinta hurry into their room to change.

"Kasinta, can you get me a towel?"

"Yea."

Both of the girls are ready and leave the house in just their bikinis. "Tani, you go first."

"Go first at what?"

"Jumpin' in the water, of course."

"If I have to." Sutani starts to run in, but grabs Kasinta and pull her in behind her.

"You stupid bitch," Kasinta screams.

"Ha, ha, ha, that is what you get for telling me what to do." Kasinta starts to splash Sutani.

"Whore," Sutani giggles and starts to chase Kasinta around.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bushes, "Hey Kiba, come here," Naruto requests.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Isn't that Sutani?"

"Yea, and that's Kasi."

"How do you know Kasinta?"

"I'm only going out with one of her best friends."

"Wait, Tani knows Kasi?"

"They live with each other, wait, how do you know Kasi?"

"She asked me out earlier."

"You have a date?"

"That's what I said."

"Wow, who would have thought?"

"Ha, ha."

Back to the girls, "I have the strangest feeling that we are being watched," Kasinta whispers as she turns toward the bushes.

"Oh, you're just paranoid."

"Whatever you say."

It is five by the time the two of them get home from swimming. "I have to take a shower, want to join me?"

"Wow, no," Sutani says in shock.

"I was joking, you're such a loser."

"I hope so." Sutani didn't know about Kasinta's hidden secret. She is bi-sexual and has a huge crush on Sutani.

"Yea, I'll go take my shower then I'll pick out my cloths for tonight, I would like you to help me, okay."

"With the cloths?"

"No, with the shower."

"I thought you had the best taste of all of us."

"I do, but I think I'm fat and I would like your compliments."

"Okay, take your shower." As Kasinta is bathing, Asuki and Esukana comes home. "Hi." Sutani obliviously waves to them.

"Hello Tani," Asuki yawns.

"What did you guys do today?"

"Asuki went shopping." Esukana holds up five full bags.

"Are you here by yourself?"

"No."

"Good, where's Kasi?" Kasinta walks out with just a towel on her head. "Kasi, wow, that is so against the rules," Asuki says in shock.

"I know, I decided to break a rule since Tani did." Asuki is still gawking at her.

"Kasi, I can see you're not fat."

"Thanks Tani, can you come with me?"

"Um sure." Sutani seems to not have a problem with Kasinta's nudity, and followers her into her room. "Get your underwear on, please."

"Alright then." Kasinta quickly climbs into a clean pair of panties, and then climbs into the back of her closet.

"Where are you two going?" Sutani yells loud enough so Kasinta can hear her.

"Just to that ramen bar."

"Wear some jeans, you always look great in jeans."

"Will do." Kasinta comes out a few second later in a pair of jeans and a very tight pink sweater.

"Cute."

"I know."

"Tani, Kiba is here."

"Alright, we'll be out in a minute, let's go." Kasinta and Sutani walk out, Wizard of Oz style, arms linked, skipping.

"It's nice to see you dressed Kasi," Asuki chuckles.

"You know you liked it," Kasinta giggles. Kiba is standing there very confused.

"Have a nice time, and behave yourselves," Esukana directs to Sutani and Kiba.

"We're not going out, we need to talk about last night."

"I really don't think we should," Asuki exclaims.

"We have to."

"Fine." Everyone is now sitting on the couch, so that they can talk.

"We are very sorry," Sutani cries.

"You're just sorry you got caught," Asuki screams.

"Fine Asuki, sir, we are sorry we got caught, but we're also sorry to have made you so upset," Kiba explains.

"Why did you do it?"

"I was upset and you weren't here."

"Can you please explain to us why you were so upset?"

"Yes, of course, that double date was the worse thing ever, the girl was really jealous of me or something, and was a bitch the whole night."

"Yea, and when Tani was thanking Lee, she called her a home wreaker."

"And after that." Esukana is really getting into the story.

"After that she yelled and cursed at me, I was so upset I cried for twenty minutes."

"More like fifty, she was really sad."

"Hey Esu, I have a date in like half an hour, can you help me with my make-up?"

"Sure as long as if we go to my room, I don't want to carry that thing over there again."

"Yea, we will." Esukana and Kasinta walk off into the back rooms.

"So tears turned into sex."

"No, tears turned into comforting, a tour turned into sex."

"A tour?"

"Yes, Tani decided to show me around the house, and then she led me into her room."

"Yea, Kiba protested, but you know how hard it is to resist me."

"Yea, wait, how does he know that?"

"I get my way, a lot."

"Alright."

"So Tani raped you?"

"No, she convinced me it would be okay."

"Yea, and now we know it wasn't."

"Why did you do it?"

"We love each other," Kiba says as she takes Sutani's hand into his.

"Really?"

"Yes sir, really," Sutani emphasizes.

"I forgive you."

"You do, really," Sutani squeals.

"Yes, just don't do it again."

"We won't." Then there is a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Sutani calls all in smiles. She opens the door. "Naruto, nice to see you again, come in."

"No, No, it's alright."

"No, I insist."

"Fine." Naruto walks in just enough so that Sutani can close the door behind him.

"Hi Naruto."

"Hi Kiba." Asuki gets up to go greet Naruto.

"Hello son, nice to meet you." Asuki offers his hand, and Naruto takes it cautiously.

"You too."

"So you're taking out my Kasi, are you?"

"Ye, yes sir."

"Naruto, don't be nervous, he's really nice."

"I'm not nervous about him, I'm nervous that I will mess up with Kasinta."

"Don't worry, I'm rather easy to please," Kasinta giggles.

"Oh Kasi, wow, you look great," Naruto shrieks as blood starts to stream out his nose.

"Wow, I guess I do look good like this," Kasinta giggles again.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asks while wiping away at his nose.

"One second," Kasinta goes over by the couch, "Asuki, Tani, Esu, come here please." All of team Hatumi is gathered around Kasinta. "I love you guys," Kasinta cries as she wraps her arms around them.

"We love you too," Asuki whimpers. Kiba and Naruto stand in the background wondering what they have gotten themselves into.

"Bye." Kasinta grabs her bag and Naruto hand. "I'll be back later."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Sutani calls.

"That leaves me rather open." Kasinta covers her face as she giggles once more.

"Kiba, would you like to stay for dinner?" Esukana invites.

"No, I have to get home, my mom said she made something special."

"Oh, alright, I'll walk you out.," Sutani offers her hand to him after they both got up. He takes it graciously. She walks with him right outside the door ands sees to very unexpected couple there. It's Kasinta and Naruto making out.

"Excuse us, we have to get goin'." Kasinta grabs his hand and they sneak off into the darkness.

"Those two are so cute," Sutani remarks while starring off into the direction they went.

"Yea, they really are."

"So earlier when you said we love each other, did you really mean it."

"Of course I did, I love you Tani, don't you love be."

"Of course I do, just to say it to Asuki and all."

"It got him to give us his forgiveness."

"I guess so."

"I have to go, my family is waiting."

"Goodbye."

"Bye." Sutani kisses him softly, she gives him one last hug goodbye and he is slowly off. She watches him leave.

"Wait, Kiba," she yells into the night's sky."

"What is it?"

"I love you, come back here tomorrow at noon."

"Of course, I love you too."


	9. Chapter 8

The next morning Sutani has to get up at four am for a mission. The mission is completed quicker then it is attended to, so it is eight by the time they get home. Sutani is very tired, so she decides to take her extra three hours of sleep. Those three hours soon turn into four. "Sutani, get up, Kiba's here," Kasinta calls. Oh no, Sutani over sleep, now her boyfriend is here and she's in her pajamas.

"Let him in, I'll be done soon." She starts to rush around to get dressed. Sutani throws on her normal clothes, and runs into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Meanwhile, "sorry about this, Sutani over slept," Kasinta explains.

"Where's Esu?" Kiba asks while sitting down beside her.

"She went for a walk with me earlier, but stayed out when I came back."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry to have kep you waiting." Sutani exclaims.

"Oh, it's alright, I enjoy talking with Kasi, she's interesting."

"Thanks," Kasinta giggles, covering her face again.

"How was your date last night?" Kiba's intrest gets the best of him.

"It was fantastical, we went to the Ichiraku ramen bar and had a ramen eating contest, that boy can sure pack down that stuff, but I still won."

"Good for you Kasi," Sutani pats her head like a dog.

"Yea, it was so much fun, we're going out again later."

"Oh hey Kiba, are you ready now?"

"Yea, bye Kasi, bye Asuki."

"Bye Kiba," Kasinta and Asuki yell in unison as Sutani and Kiba walk out the door.

She leds him not far from the house and then stops. "What are we doing?"

"Remembering."  
"Alright."

"Here is where we met, and where I first kissed you."

"Yea, only twenty minutes apart."

"Ha, Ha come on." She drags him off again.

"Why are we here?" Kiba asks now standing outside the Ichiraku ramen bar.

"This is where we started our first date." She leads him to the park. "This is where we found the most out about each other." Now to the woods. "And this is where I realized I love you."

"You're so sweet." He kisses her and she is pleased. "Why did you decide to do this?"

"I'm not sure, but there is one more stop, close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?"

"Yea, trust me, you'll be fine."

"Alright."

"No peeking." Sutani takes his arm and pulls him along again, making sure he doesn't run into anything. A few minutes later they stop, all you can hear is the roar of water.

"Can I open my eyes?" Kiba yells.

"There is no reason to yell, I can hear you perfectly fine, and no not yet." Sutani relinquishes his hand. A few second later, "open them." Kiba opens his eyes to see Sutani standing beside him in her bikini. "This is the first place I realized that you were spying on me."

"Oh, you heard us, didn't you."

"Yea, come on take off you coat, I want to swim."

"Fine." He rips off his coat and pulls her into the water. Both of them are laughing and splashing. "Sing."

"What?"

"Sing."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't sing."

"Come on, just one verse."

"No."

"Please."

"Fine, what do you want me to sing?"

"Just whatever pops into your head." Sutani starts to sing _Life is Like a Boat_.

"That was great."

"Okay, lover." She runs and jumps on him, luckly he is prepared to catch her. "What time is it?" Sutani looks at Kiba.

"I think it is about three," Kiba critiques while looking into the sky.

"Come back home with me, I have a surprise." Kiba, still holding Sutani, carries her to the shore. They grab their clothing and walk hand in hand to Sutani's house.

When they arrive, "what's my surprise?"

"A party."

"A party?"

"Yea, guests include; me, you, Asuki, Kasinta, Naruto, Esukana, and Lee."

"Why Lee?"

"He's dating Esu."

"Wasn't he with Sakura two days ago?"

"Yea, I don't know the story behind all that."

"Alright."

"One last thing, this is where we first made out, and where you first asked me out, at midnight."

"You have great memory."

"I know, it is a sad cruse." She pulls him inside once more to see their friends sitting all around. "Hey guys," Sutani screams with excitement.

"Hi Tani, lets get this party started," Esukana sheiks in an attempt to be more like Kasinta.

Asuki turns on a dance CD and pumps up the decibels. "Come on Naruto, let's dance," Kasinta giggles while grabbing his hand. Soon everyone joins in. A few minutes later there is a knock.

"So nice of you to come," Sutani greets Tusime and Shunmaru at the door.

"Thanks for the invite."

They all continue to dance, until there is another knock. It is Anko and Kakashi. "Hey we heard the music and wanted to see if we could join."

"Sure, the more the merrier," Asuki bellows.

"Care to dance?" Anko asks Asuki, grabs his hand and starts to dance. A new song starts, it's the _Hamster Dance_. Everyone is now having the time of their lifes, watching Akamaru and Fluffiee dance to the _Hamster Dance_. The whole time Shunmaru is gawking at Asuki or glaring at Anko. The party goes on like this for hours. Finally around nine everyone is getting tired of dancing, except Naruto and Kasinta. The guests sit around the room to enjoy the spectical of the blond pair trying to complete a traditional tango. Kasinta has very little training, but you can tell Naruto has none. She goes to try to do a hold she knows. Laughter flies as Kasinta falls down onto her butt.

"Sorry about that." He offers his hand and helps her back up.

"It's getting late, we should be leaving," Anko addresses while dragging Kakashi out the door.

"Yea, us too," Tusime shoves Shunmaru out.

"Bye Asuki, nice party," he yells on the way.

"Asuki, can the boys stay and watch a movie?" Kasinta attempts Sutani's puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, as long as if it's not a musical."

"Yes," she shrieks. Rock Lee is sitting on the end of the couch farthest away from the window. Esukana is beside him, holding his hand. Sutani and Kiba are just holding each other in the middle. Naruto is sitting in the middle of the last cushion, enjoying the sight of Kasinta reaching into the back of the knee high video cabinet. As soon as she gets done searching, she puts the movie in.

"What is it?" Asuki asks.

"Pirates, for Tani," Kasinta replies while picking up the remote. She goes over and just lies across Naruto's lap, resting her head on the back of the couch. He puts his hand on hers and she wraps his other arm behind her. This cause them both to smile.

"Why am I stuck with girls?" Asuki sighs.


End file.
